


Somewhere Out There

by misslenabrooke



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: The story of how a song made two best friends fall in love, and how it stayed part of their relationship.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Somewhere Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Just got the urge to once again write more Trobed. The italics are their texts to each other, and I tried to make it obvious who was saying what.

Abed hadn't intended to catch feelings. He wasn't counting on it, actually. He just thought it would be fun to sing one of his favorite songs with Troy. But he saw it in countless movies, singing love songs together will do that. Real life was way less predictable. He wasn't expecting Troy to have such a nice voice!

It lead to Abed noticing other things he appreciated in Troy. He has the most gentle eyes and smile, which he could swear had a special look meant just for him. His laugh was contagious and addictive. Hearing it always brought up Abed's mood. Troy was also very attractive, that's for sure. Abed had hooked up with a few guys before, but something about Troy seemed to stand out more than any of those guys did. Maybe it was because Troy was his best friend, maybe it was the fact Abed felt his stomach flip when they did their handshake.

For some reason, Abed was overcome with the urge to watch a bunch of romance movies. And in most, if not all of them, there was a pattern. It started with a special friendship and blossomed into something more. When he began seeing himself and Troy in the couples, that's when he knew.

Abed Nadir, for the first time ever, was in love.

* * *

Troy couldn't figure out why, but there was something so intimidating about Abed. He was friendly and great to be around, but he felt the need to prove himself. He had to be tough, he had to be strong. He needed to be enough for Abed.

Then came that damn science project. Why did Abed pick a love duet? He loved movie soundtracks, obviously, but there were a million better choices. Troy wasn't surprised to hear that Abed could sing, a fact which made him the slightest bit annoyed. Abed was just so... perfect! Why hadn't they met sooner?

Something magical happened that day, and Troy knew it. None of the friends or girlfriends he had in high school came close to being as amazing as Abed. Looking back on it, he came to realize that he only wanted Abed before they even met.

Seeing him do something new became exciting for Troy, because he knew Abed would do it perfectly. Whether it was basketball, video games, singing, or just being so damn handsome, he always got an A+ in Troy's gradebook.

Troy Barnes had it bad for his best friend.

* * *

**Five years later**

_Abed!!! It's been only a day but I miss you so much_

_I know. You'll be fine, you have LeVar. I believe in you, Troy._

_But I can't kiss you :(_

_I miss it already, too. I'm here waiting for you when you come back._

_A year's too long thoooo_

_I know. It hurts knowing you'll be somewhere out there and I can't just come find you if you need me. Do this for us, Troy. Not just you and me, but for Pierce and the others._

_Hehe 'somewhere out there' I actually fell in love with you when we sang that. Unrelated but I just thought of it_

_That was when I knew, actually. I'm going to miss hearing your voice._

_You don't have to miss it, Abed! We can call as often as you'd like_

_That's true. And we can go for a reprise if you want._

_I love you Abed_

_I know._

In his apartment, Abed smiled to himself as he looked down at his phone. His anxiety was eased a little by knowing that somewhere out there, Troy missed him just as much. Abed put his phone down and went to sleep, but not before listening to their song one more time. And this time, each word was more true than it was before.


End file.
